Spotlight
by xoxkateangelbaby
Summary: a fanfic originally on the n, taking place after the jean genie. jude and speed's twisted relationship and jude and tommy's potential one...
1. Chapter 1

Jude opened her eyes and looked up at Spiederman. He kissed her again lightly on the lips. Who knew he of all people could be so tender? Ever since they had gotten together, everything seemed so much...simpler.  
Jude: I really have to get recording now  
speed: no you don't  
he kissed her again  
Jude: someone's a little desperate  
speed: guilty as charged  
she gave him a quick peck and headed inside. She was immediately in a room of insanity. Outfits flying back and forth, secretaries yapping into phones, Liam annoying Tommy with charts and nonsense, Sadie fooling around in the recording booth and quest laughing. It was official. She was no longer oblivious of the world.  
Tommy: JUDE!  
He shouted across the lobby  
Jude: hey  
Tommy: I. um...  
Jude: yeah?  
Tommy: oh! Sorry! I'm a little off!  
Jude: yeah that. Or maybe you're a little drunk?  
Tommy: no. please no. anyway um i need you in studio B  
Jude: which one?  
Tommy: huh?  
Jude: there are now 3 studio B  
Tommy: oh um studio B2  
Jude: um...  
she looked over at Sadie screeching into the microphone  
Tommy: I'm on it  
he headed over and gave Sadie the signal. She pouted. Tommy looked at quest who somehow got her out of there.  
Tommy: ok. check.  
Jude laughed, rolled her eyes, and walked into the recording booth  
quest: hey Jude  
Jude: hey  
Tommy walked in  
Tommy: ok. Jude, you got those lyrics?  
Jude: all good  
Tommy: ok. why don't you play it then?

Jude strummed her guitar

Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't missed yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Tommy: awesome. Ok well let's do a first draft record and um we'll take it from there  
Jude: ok  
she played again and they recorded

when Jude was done she walked out of G-Major to find Spiederman sitting there, slurping a slurpie  
Jude: what are you doing here?  
Speed: isn't it obvious?  
Pause   
speed: I'm slurping!  
Jude: right ok  
he got up and threw out his slurpie. He dived toward Jude and lifted her in the hair  
Jude: ah! (Laughing)  
speed blew a raspberry on her neck. Jude was now giggling hysterically 

inside...   
Tommy stood at the window in the front of the lobby. The one that looked out to the front of G-major on the sidewalk. He stared at Jude and speed and sighed. He walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Darius: tom!  
Tommy: woah! Oh um. Yeah?  
Darius: I need you in my office  
Tommy: right. Okay.  
Tommy followed Darius into his office  
Darius: tom, now you know you and Liam are my left and right shoulder  
Tommy: uh...Yeah?  
Darius: well there seems to be a situation  
Tommy: which would be?  
Darius: something i can only have someone i trust take care of  
Tommy: ok...  
Darius: now Liam's cool but he can't handle this one. he doesn't think outside the box. i need YOU  
Tommy: to do what?  
Darius: Jude's rep. it isn't so good right now. Legal problems, bad record sales. its all over the place. its not jude anymore  
Tommy: what are you saying?  
Darius: Jude's been writing all her songs by herself. They have no inspiration. Liam's been stressin' her like mad. Different sounds. Bad sounds. I have a meeting with him next. Jude needs not only her producer back, she needs her co-writer back.

the next day  
Jude walked into G-Major  
Tommy: hey Jude  
Jude: hey  
Tommy: um we're back in B2 today. We're gonna record again  
Jude: ok. I'll go set up  
Tommy: great ill be right in  
Jude walked into the studio and saw quest tuning  
Jude: hey  
quest smiled  
Tommy stepped in and closed the door  
Tommy: ok lets get this show on the road  
as they were recording, quest glanced over at Tommy. it was weird. a guy as simple as quest could read tommy perfectly. It was Tommy's eyes. They always said everything. Now they showed envy. they expressed pain and longing. And while sad, so happy too. Tommy felt every emotion possible. it was right there. he was an open book.  
Kwest: you better watch yourself  
Tommy: what are you talking about?  
Kwest: I can see it. You know its there  
Tommy: ok...  
Kwest: Jude. You can feel her. And vice versa  
Tommy: get outta my face man? When did you get all philosophical  
Kwest: the moment you laid eyes on Jude  
Tommy looked away and turned up the music

Sadie entered G-Major. She looked around for Tommy. Or even Jude. Anyone.   
Darius: look who's lost  
Sadie: hey Darius (in a sighful sort of way)  
Darius: you lookin' for tom?  
Sadie: yeah, have you seen him?  
Darius: he's in the studio recording with Jude  
Sadie sighed  
Darius: hey it's his job  
Sadie: what? Being a producer or being constantly distracted by my guy magnet of a sister  
Darius laughed  
Darius: great way to hide your jealousy  
Sadie: yeah well... (She laughed)  
Darius: I have a meeting to get to. I'll see ya around Sadie  
Sadie smiled as he walked away

Later at night Jude walked out of the studio. She and Tommy had been goofing around all day and they had finally finished the song. Tommy had just left but Jude stayed behind to get her stuff together. As she walked into the lobby she heard some rattling coming from Darius's office. She walked over and saw that the door was open a crack. She peeked inside and saw that Darius was against the wall being kissed by a blonde. The blonde was Sadie! Jude quietly ran out of G-Major and hailed a cab home.

The next day was Saturday. Jude met up with Spiederman and they caught a movie in late afternoon  
Speed: that movie wasn't bad  
Jude: it was about a talking monkey named Borus who robbed a bank   
Speed:(lets out an exhausted sigh) funny stuff funny stuff  
Jude punched him in the arm and they both started laughing  
Speed: hey patsy said there was this weird club downtown. She's playing tonight. Wanna check it out?  
Jude: sure

later that night, around 11:00 pm, they were at the club. It was kinda grody, but it had that look going for it. not that it mattered to Jude and speed. They were in a corner making out.  
Jude: let's get outta here.  
she pulled Spiederman down a few blocks to her rehearsal space. they went in and started making out until they fell on top of the couch. Speed pulled off Jude's shirt. She pulled off his. Speed started kissing Jude's chest...


	3. Chapter 3

Jude gave Spiederman a big sloppy kiss. She reached for his belt buckle when the door started rattling.  
: JUDE! You in there?  
The door opened.  
?Oh...shoot...um uh  
Jude and speed looked up and saw Tommy standing in the doorway  
Tommy: um... I'll just uh leave then...  
He walked out and Jude quickly got up and threw on her shirt. She ran out into the hall  
Jude: Tommy! Wait up!  
When she caught up with him she grabbed him arm and took in a breath   
Jude: um I  
Tommy: no need to explain. Its pretty well uh self explanatory  
Jude: yeah well...what are you doing here anyway?  
Tommy: well I stopped by your house but you weren't there  
Jude: and you are looking for me because...  
Tommy: to give you good news  
Jude: really? What's that?  
Tommy: Darius is clearing up my schedule a bit so i can do more co-writing with you  
Jude: really?  
He smiled and nodded  
Jude: Oh my gosh! That's awesome!  
She pulled him into a friendly hug. Just then speed walked down the hallway pulling on his shirt the rest of the way  
speed: Jude  
she let go of Tommy  
Speed: hey I gotta go but ill see you tomorrow or something  
Jude: ok  
he left without a kiss

A few days later Sadie walked into G-Major. Before she could say anything Darius was sneaking her into his office  
Sadie: um hey  
Darius: hey Sadie  
Sadie: uh look. About the other night. I was upset I'm sorry.  
Darius: nothing to be sorry about  
Sadie: you do realize that nothing can happen between us?  
Darius: Sadie, Sadie, Sadie  
Sadie: look. I'm with Tommy. And you're like twice my age  
Darius: ouch. That hurt. Look at tom Cruise and Katie Holmes  
Sadie: so not my point. I'm with Tommy  
Darius: think about it. How much does he really care about you? And it can be our little secret. I'll catch you later Sadie  
he walked out and the door shut behind him. Sadie let out a sigh

Jude sat on the couch in the lobby. She was flipping through _Talk Weekly_ when she looked up and saw Spiederman walk into G-Major. She threw down the tabloid and ran over to him. She pulled him into a hug.  
Jude: hey! I haven't seen you in what seems like forever!  
Spiederman: I've been around. Been busy, but around  
Jude: oh. Well I thought maybe we could do something  
speed: like?  
Jude: I dunno. Movie?  
Speed: seen it  
Jude: dinner?  
Speed: ate it  
Jude: mini golf?  
Speed: played it  
Jude: and it's like 30 degrees out. Ok. Well, what do you want to do?   
Speed: I wanna...I wanna spend time with you. Just us. Without interruptions every two seconds  
Jude: ok. Um my moms out of town tonight and tomorrow  
speed: so tonight?  
Jude: yeah. Tonight  
he leaned down, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out

That night speed was over and he and Jude were on the couch making out.   
Jude: let's go upstairs  
they stumbled up the staircase and into Jude's room onto her bed. Jude ripped off Spiderman's shirt as he pulled off Jude's tank top. she pulled down her jeans. Their breaths were heavy and their adrenalins were rushing. he licked her neck. but what they didn't hear was...

Sadie walked down the dark city street. cars rushed past and people ran after taxis. She turned around a corner and screamed...

Tommy walked down the crumbling apartment complex's halls. He made his way to the rehearsal space. He knocked on the door.  
Tommy: Jude? Is it all clothed in there?  
He cracked open the door and peeked in. it was empty. Why wasn't it locked though? He stepped inside and closed the door shut. He looked around a bit and walked over to the stairway. He walked up each step slowly.  
Tommy: Hello?  
He called out. He paced a bit and looked around the apartment again. he took a few steps and picked up a piece of paper. it was a letter. 

_Speed- __  
__Hey! Apparently you got my letter. I didn't know how to tell you what you're about to read. I'm just going to say it. I don't think I can do this anymore. It's all too...perfect. But not. It's too simple. It's not exciting. I'm sorry. If don't want to hurt you. I should have thought about it before we got together. I still want you in my band and I still want you as my friend. I'm really sorry! __  
__-Jude_

he concentrated for a moment and put the letter back where he found it. he walked out of the apartment.

Sadie: AHH! LET ME GO!  
Mugger: get down on your knees!  
He pulled out a gun  
Sadie obeyed him. She accidentally kneeled on a piece of glass, but she just shifted and tried to ignore the sting.  
Mugger: give me you purse  
Sadie whimpered  
mugger: I MEAN IT!  
He held the gun to her temple  
her hand was shaking as she handed her bag to him. The mugger reached into the bag and pulled out her wallet he grabbed her driver's license and threw it on the ground.  
Mugger: give me your earrings and your necklace  
Sadie didn't budge. They were, after all, a gift from Tommy  
mugger: ill shoot!  
Sadie unfastened her necklace and removed her earrings. She placed them in the glove covered hand of the mugger. Just then they heard footsteps moving quickly toward them. When a man appeared the mugger was startled and jumped. he pulled the trigger sending it at the building to the left of them  
mugger :who's there?  
As the man got closer, Sadie recognized him. It was Darius and he was quickly approaching Sadie and the mugger. The mugger turned and ran off in the opposite direction with Sadie's things.  
Darius: Sadie! Are you ok?  
Sadie sniffled  
Sadie: yeah  
she was still shaking  
Darius: your knee!  
Sadie: I'll be fine  
Darius: let's get you out of here  
he helped her walk to the well-lit street


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy walked down the city streets. He couldn't believe what he had just read. Jude seemed to like speed so much. He turned into an alley shortcut when he saw something red twinkle from the ground. Droplets of blood. A few inches away, an id had fallen. he picked it up and studied it. It was Sadie's. He then noticed a bullet about 5 feet away. He quickly stood up, turned, and ran.

Darius: G-Major is close. We'll stop in and wash your cut  
Sadie just silently nodded. A few minutes later they walked into the lobby. Darius lead Sadie into the kitchenette. he went into a drawer and pulled out a paper napkin and ran cold water over it. He put it on Sadie's knee. The blood quickly absorbed. Sadie let out a whimper.   
Darius: shhh. It's okay. You're safe now.  
He pulled her into a comforting hug.  
Sadie: can i sit on the couch?  
Darius: of course.  
He helped her over and sat down next to her. Sadie looked at him, then unexpectedly put her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss... 

Tommy burst through the Harrison's front door. SADIE! JUDE! SADIE! 

Meanwhile upstairs...

Jude: did you hear something?  
Speed: no  
Jude: I should check.  
She got up and looked own at herself. She was wearing her bra and underwear. She grabbed a robe and threw it on. She opened the bedroom door and Spiederman sighed. Downstairs Tommy looked up. He had been sitting on the couch with his head in his hands  
Tommy: JUDE!  
Jude: Tommy?  
Tommy: oh thank go  
Jude: what's the matter?  
She walked down the stairs and they made their way to each other  
Tommy: its Sadie  
Jude: what?  
Tommy: I was walking. And. and I saw blood on the ground. And a driver's license, her's. And a bullet.  
Jude: oh my  
speed walked out of Jude's room with his jeans on. He zipped them up and Jude and Tommy looked up.  
Speed: tom. What are you doing here?  
Jude: it's Sadie. I'm gonna call the police.  
She went into the kitchen to make the call.  
While she was in there, speed gave Tommy a "I'm never gettin' any if you're still around" stare. Tommy just looked around uncomfortably  
she returned  
Jude: they said they're on it. Um they also said someone should be here, incase they come. Speed. Tommy and I are going to look for her. Can you stay here?  
Speed: yeah. Sure. (He said it quietly)  
Jude ran upstairs and came back down with jeans and a t-shirt on. She grabbed her jacket and her and Tommy turned to leave  
Tommy: and, uh, put a shirt on  
he smiled and left. Speed threw a pillow at Tommy after he closed the door.

Jude and Tommy hopped in the car. Tommy sped off down the street.  
Jude: do you think she's okay?  
Tommy: yeah um I'm sure she is  
after a few minutes of driving Tommy pulled over near an alley.  
Jude: what are we doing here?  
Tommy: it. It happened over there.  
He pointed to the alley  
Jude: oh.  
He started to get out of the car. Jude followed  
Tommy: I figure, if she was okay, she wouldn't have gone too far. She'd find the closest place that she could go safely.  
Jude looked around a bit.  
Jude: wait a minute  
Tommy: what?  
Jude: g-major is like only a block away  
they looked at each other and started running and calling Sadie's name   
both: SADIE! SADIE!  
Jude :SADES!  
They approached g-major.  
Jude: shouldn't it be dark in there? And wait. How did she get in?  
Some of the lights were on. Tommy and Jude looked at each other and quietly opened the door. they moved in through the lobby when they saw two people on the couch, embraced by each other, their lips locked.  
Tommy: SADIE!  
The two people turned  
Jude: DARIUS?Uh uh uh  
Sadie: Tommy. I can explain.  
Tommy: I don't know if you can. I was worried out of my mind. I saw. I saw the blood. And and the the bullet and the driver's license.  
Sadie: Tommy. A mugger came and he took everything. The jewelry you gave me, my purse. He held a gun to my head. And Darius came. The gun went off. He just barely missed me. Tommy I was so scared.  
Tommy: so that makes it okay? It's okay that I found you here with, with well Darius?  
Sadie: no. of course not.

Jude had been silent the whole time. She just looked down with her arms crossed  
Jude :( in a loud whisper) it wasn't the first time.  
Tommy: what Jude?  
Jude: it wasn't the first time (now in a louder tone)  
Tommy: what are you talking about?  
Jude: I saw them before. In his office. (She looked at Darius in disgust out of the corner of her eye)  
Tommy had that look of confusion and deep thought on his face  
Jude: I wanted to tell you. i just didn't know how. i thought it was some sort of weird thing and that that would be the end of it. I was shocked myself.  
Tommy: so. So this has been some big secret everyone's been hiding from me? Well that's great. Just great.  
He walked out the other way quickly but manly  
Jude: Tommy! Wait!  
She turned back to Sadie.  
Jude: so what? You're jus gonna let him go? Just like that huh? Well that's great. I hope you realize how much you hurt him. And you can let him walk right out that door. See if I care. But I'm not.  
She took off after Tommy calling his name.


End file.
